


Dad’s Good Little Soldier

by Peachyelio



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyelio/pseuds/Peachyelio
Summary: Dean had resented sam when he had found the acceptance letter. Sam hadn't even bothered to tell him. He was ready to just up leave him there with John. After sam had left for school he'd spend a few weeks trying to get in touch with Dean, calling him, emailing, texting. Dean rejected everything. Sam had broken his heart, His trust. But that was then, and this was now.





	Dad’s Good Little Soldier

Dean sighs as he lays back against the bed. "Hey, this is Sam. Leave a message." Each time Dean called he got a little closer to actually leaving a message. Crying he slowly ends the call and takes another swig of his whiskey. Shaking his head he dials again. "Hey, this is Sam. Leave a message." Beep. Dean licks his lips as he takes a shaky breath. "Sammy?...I-it's Dean....I...I don't know what to do...so....whatever you're doing...if...if you could get here?...please...I...I miss you so much..." he quickly hangs up before he shakes his head and sighs. He dials again. "Uh...me...me again....don't....don't come here...I...I'm fine. I'm always fine...j-just....focus on school....um...dad....dad's workin' a case ...I'm....I'm in...im with Bobby...um...sorry...I'm...I'm a little drunk right now...Sorry....um...bye.." he hangs up before throwing his phone against the wall, screaming out before he takes another drink then puts the bottle beside his bed. Curling up, he gently cries into his hands. He missed his brother.

 

Sam closes his eyes as he listens to his brother breaking down over the voicemail. His eyes flash open as he pulls the phone away from his ear, swallowing quietly as his girlfriend Jess enters the room. "Hiya Sammy, you coming to the Halloween party Friday?" Sam smiles slightly before he clears his throat. " as long as I don't have to go in costume.." Jess giggles slightly, leaning down to kiss him. "But that's part of the fun!" She giggles and brushes some of his hair out of his face. "I dunno Jess..I wanna make sure I'm prepared for Monday.." he mumbles. Jess pouts and walks over to get a bottle of water from Sam's fridge. She hands him an apple from the fruit bowl. "Have you even eaten today?" "I ate. Had he pasta that was in the fridge.." Jess gags and looks at him shocked. "From last week??" Sam's eyes widen and he groans. Jess giggles before sam drinks some of the water. "At least come out tonight? We're going to Claude's for a few drinks? You've been at the books all day." She looks down at him and giggles slightly. Sam shrugs before looking up at her, he sighs and rolls his eyes. "Alright." His phone goes into his pocket, Dean's crisis forgotten.

 

They say curiosity killed the cat, but can they say the same for lonesome hunters? 

 

Dean surprised himself by showing up outside Sam's resident building. He sighs as he slumps in the impala, gasping as he sees Sam walking out with a blonde girl. Sam looked good. So good. Dean gasps, ducking down. Sam is too engrossed in the girl he's with to notice the impala. Dean can't help the twang of jealousy he feels as he watches them walk down the street and around a corner. He slowly sits back up, looking down at the steering wheel before he pulls the keys out of the ignition. He climbs out the car before he slowly locks the door, he sighs and looks down. He hated himself for doing this but he missed Sam far too much. 

 

Dean watches as sam dances with the girl at what he's guessing is a frat party. Sam's hair slowly sliding down into his face as he and the girl grind up against each other before Dean sighs and takes a drink of his beer. Sam hadn't noticed him yet. He was kind of thankful, he had no idea what he'd say to sam if he saw him. He turns to get another drink before he tenses when he hears a "Dean?"

 

Dean was frozen on the spot. He could run upstairs and pretend he didn't hear sam? No. The stairs were blocked off. He sighs and runs a hand over his face, turning around slowly. He plasters on a fake smirk and forces a laugh, "Sammy! H-hi!" He stammers out, "what the hell are you doing here!?" Sam snaps. Dean blinks in surprise. Not expecting Sam's sharp tone. "Oh...I...I just came to check in on you...see how you're s-settling in school.." he lies and looks down at his red cup. He flicks and plays with the plastic rim. "Um....I see you're okay....nice to meet your...your um girlfriend...sorry...I'll go back to dad now..." he places his cup down and turns to leave the room. "Yeah!! You fuckin do that Dean!! Be his good little soldier!!" Sam sneers from behind him. Dean cringes at the words. Hugging his jacket around himself. He shakes his head. This was such a mistake. He sighs and leaves the building. As he passes through the sea of teens he shoves his hands into his pockets, he'd just go find a motel and a liquor store, then leave town in the morning.

 

Dean tries his very best to hold it together and save his emotions for when he's alone. He can't help but let out a quiet whine and curse as he tears up and sprints back to the impala. Clambering in he lets out s few breaths before he slams it shut. "Fuckin' idiot!!" He screams at himself as he punches the steering wheel. How could he forget that he was one of Sam's reasons for leaving. He sighs and slumps, sniffing as a few stray tears make their way down his cheeks and land onto his hand. He sniffs once more before he shakes his head and angrily climbs back out the car, heading back into the party. He growls under his breath when he sees sam making out with the same blonde. He yanks sam back and punches him square across the jaw. "everything!! Everything I've ever Fuckin' done was for you!! I could have done anything! Been anyone! But no, I had to stay there for you!" He screams, everyone now very aware of his tears. "Took ten fuckin' beatings for you! The night you left?? He beat me to a pulp!! Blamed me!!! So you know what sam?! Next time you try and say I'm his good little soldier??? Go fuck yourself!" He glares down at his brother, Chest heaving. "Enjoy school. Sam." He mutters before he turns and heads back out for the last time.

 

Sam yelps when he's punched in the face for the second time in the hour. Jessica cries out and glares at him. "YOU JUST MOANED YOUR BROTHER'S NAME!! WHAT THE HELL SAM!!!?" She sobs and pushes him out the way before he stumbles and lands on the floor. "J-Jess! N-no!! It's not what you think!" He cries out and stumbles as he tries to stand up. Jess cries out and pushes past sam, running out of the party. Sam blinks before he follows after her, "Jessica!!!" Dean sighs as he leans back against the bed. Seems like all he'd been doing lately is drinking shitty Booze in even shittier motel rooms. "Be his good little soldier!" The words echo in his head as he stares at a stain on the wall. He cringes and closes his eyes. He was such an idiot. Why did he think he could fix everything? He'd ruined what they had. For good. 

 

Sam sniffs as he walks up to the room door. He shifts on his feet and takes a shaky breath before knocking.  
He waits there for a few minutes, heart pounding in his chest so fast he can hear it in his ears. He gasps when the door swings open to reveal Dean, bottle resting against his lips. "Oh. Come to get your own back?" Dean slurs, voice hoarse as he looks down at his little brother. Sam swallows and blinks. "D-de....de I'm sorry..." he whimpers. "Please....I....I didn't mean any of what I said..." he whispers. "I...I was speaking out of fear...I-" "fear!?" Dean scoffs and storms back into the motel room. Sam frowns and follows in after, closing the door behind him gently. "What the fuck have you got to fear about me? Huh?!" Dean barks. Sam casts his eyes to the floor. "T-the....the way you make me feel De...you cloud my thoughts...like a fog...it's consuming....I...I'm sorry I'm such a freak.." he sits on the motel bed, the springs creak underneath his weight.  
“I-i...I mean you’ve always loved the job.....I....I thought after that night....when...when we-“ he cuts himself off and shakes his head. “I thought that was just....just because you couldn’t find a girl....b-but I.....Dean I.....I fell in love with you.....m-m-more than a brother..” by this point Sam had tears slipping down his cheeks, the burned their way down his crimson skin. “I-I’m a freak I..I know that! B-but I...” He shakes his head. “ y-you just consume my head....m-my brain is...it’s like it’s filled with fog and.....I....god I should stop talking I...” He doesn’t dare look at his brother, he closes his eyes as he starts to feel faint, His stomach churning. What had he just said? He sniffles and shakes his head standing up. “ I should g-“ he squeaks when Dean’s lips press against his own. His breathing hitches and his hand reaches to tangle in his Brother’s t-shirt. The kiss is over all too quickly as Dean pulls away, Sam searches his face frantically for answers. “ stop talking you idiot..” Dean chuckles warmly. “C’mere. The feeling’s Mutual, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I’ve never written Wincest Before so be gentle with me gahhh


End file.
